


Firsts

by neytah



Series: Fanfics I wrote at Summer Camp [7]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin's relationship with Felix from his perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> For Claire.

In his two years as a morgue technician, Colin thought he’d seen it all: relatives crying on his shoulder, puking on his shoes, a few even laughing, or just standing there, somber. He was sure he was prepared for anything. He wasn’t prepared for Felix.

He was cute, certainly. He’d had cute clients before. It was nothing new. However, never before had anyone thought flirting with the morgue technician was appropriate etiquette for a place full of dead people. That was why Colin liked Felix—he was unexpected. Colin was confused by Felix’s reaction—or lack of reaction—to his sister’s corpse. When Felix asked for a date, he was too flustered to say no.

Felix was different from any guy he’d dated before. Colin had had a fortunate life: grew up in a well-off family, went to a good college. All of his friends (and boyfriends) had come from similar walks of life. So, Felix was unlike anyone he’d ever gone out with. He spent their entire date telling stories of his childhood in Britain, and his life in America. Most of these stories involved his passed sister, Sarah.

“You two must’ve been very close.”

“Yeah,” Felix says, “we were.”

Sensing the clear discomfort, he dropped the subject. It didn’t cross his mind again that night. When Felix invited him back to his place, he agreed.

Colin was not usually one for sex on the first date. But it was different with Felix. Felix wasn’t his normal date, he was new, he was adventure. Felix didn’t fit the rules of Colin’s normal life. And Colin liked that.

Colin hoped this wasn’t just a one time thing. He woke long before Felix, and, needing to go to work, left his number on the coffee table. With that, he left Felix’s flashy apartment, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time he saw the place.

It wasn’t.

It became a cycle. Colin would get out of his job on Friday, and go over to Felix’s. Sometimes they’d go out, catch a movie, or get dinner. Sometimes they’d just skip to the good stuff. It’s something Colin looks forward to. After a boring week of looking at dead bodies, it’s nice to see an alive one for once. Especially Felix’s. His coworkers begin to see a change in his mood. They start to tease him about the ‘new girl' in his life. He lets them. They don’t need to know.

Felix never asks about Colin’s life. Neither does Colin. They tell stories about their life, but they never ask. And they never talk about this, what this relationship is. And it didn’t matter. Colin likes that.

Colin lies next to Felix on a Saturday morning. Felix is still asleep, his hair mussed about his head. Colin is sure Felix is hiding something. But it doesn’t matter to Colin. He’s sure, in due time, when Felix is ready, he’ll tell him. And Colin can wait.


End file.
